Maybe We'll Fall in Love Too
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Him and his obsession with the elusive blonde girl he met at the bar. No one quite understood it. No one except them. It was their love story, after all. Even when it seemed impossible for it to begin, it did.


**I am so happy to be back on Fanfiction! Exams are over, and I had a million ideas for new stories in between which I had to sit and save in my phone, BUT now I'm back in action again. I had a sudden urge to do a story on my favorite pairing, Gray and Lucy, and I know this chapter is short. I will make the others longer. :)**

* * *

_I feel I'm not welcome anymore..._

* * *

**Chapter One- Same Old**

The rain lashed down on the street lit streets of Magnolia, washing over the pavements. A tall figure sloshed across the streets and didn't bother putting up the hood of his unchained leather jacket, letting his disarrayed raven hair get drenched.

He turned a corner and raised a pale hand to push in through the doors of the Pipers' Bar. Inside it was warm and crowded, but it would have to do. He kept his face monotonous as he slammed down five Jewels on the counter and beckoned to the man behind it. "The usual."

The bartender was too busy to lean over and provoke the boy as always, so he gave a tight nod and pushed a small glass and bottle towards him. It hit the cuff of his leather jacket.

He had drained three shots and was looking away with his hair covering his eyes as he replayed his night, when someone stormed in through the doors. Some people looked back at her and some of the males kept staring as she ignored them all and burst onto the counter.

She opened her mouth but the bartender took one look at her and pushed a bottle of whisky over the counter. She didn't thank him as she threw a couple of Jewels on the counter.

Her hair was disheveled and clinging to her eyelashes which she didn't bother to brush back. The first boy peeked at her only half amusedly before he noticed her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. Her hands shook as she ruthlessly grabbed the glass and drained it. Then, just like he had, she looked away angrily and unseeingly.

She had shed her thin jacket that was obviously rain-proof since every inch of her perfectly curvaceous body was dry save her hair and face. She was about to grab the glass again when the boy closed gripped her wrist and shook her head. "Slow down."

She stared at him for a minute, forgetting her face which had streaks of mascara around her eyes, and then said harshly; "Let _go._"

He immediately withdrew his hand. "Feisty much?"

"Shut up."

"Touchy." He wasn't usually a man to provoke women. But his dark mood tonight seemed to edge him, and though he sincerely didn't want to anger her, he couldn't help but hide his curiosity of her through his nonchalance.

Finally, she looked up at him through her lashes. "You can stop now."

He blinked. "Stop what?"

"Trying to flirt. I'm engaged." She flashed her left hand towards him and he noticed the light ring with a perfectly round diamond set in the centre on her slim ring finger.

He felt irritated. _Trying to flirt? _Was she that dumb? "I wasn't," he said coldly.

She looked as if she may start shouting at him, but then her eyes tightened and she looked away. "Just…" she trailed off as her voice became thick.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I can see you're in a bad…mood," he hedged. "But whatever. Nice meeting you."

Her long blonde hair got tangled into a worse mess as she nodded. "I can see you're too."

He immediately put his guard up. "Oh yes?"

She bit her lip and nodded again. "Yes."

"What makes you say so?"

She pointed at the glass he was still holding in his hand. "That's pretty strong. It's midnight, and you're wearing a jacket which you didn't even bother to put up in the rain—obviously you had things on your mind to keep you from caring about yourself."

He stiffened. Feisty _and_ observant, huh? He automatically touched his hair which had beads of water glistening in them. "So what…you're Sherlock Holmes now?"

She didn't laugh as she looked away yet again. He could tell her a thing or two about her as well, but he didn't. Somehow, he felt the urge to comfort her rather than to provoke her any further.

He lightly touched her hunched shoulders. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He spoke louder to make himself heard over the noise of the bar.

It was when her eyes shifted towards him in the dim light that he noticed her eyes were a startling chocolate brown. She sighed and shook of his hand, before saying; "Lucy Heart—" she looked like she was going to start crying, and then took in a shaky breath. "Lucy Dragneel."

Gray's ocean-blue eyes narrowed at her. Something was hurting her, but he didn't ask what. He had no interest in her, except for a stranger's pity on a girl as beautiful as her in pain.

"So…here we are then," he joked without humour. "Drinking to our sorrows."

Lucy didn't question his statement because they both knew the other was in pain. "The same old," she amended.

"I agree," Gray sighed and then reached for his glass again.

"So…you're engaged too, huh?"

He stopped. "No…" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Oh…" Lucy pointed to the dark silver and blue ring he wore on his ring finger, before looking down sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I mistook it for your left hand."

Gray looked at her for a minute, and then suddenly let out a laugh. He surprised himself; it was the first laugh of the night. "You…mistook my…" There was no real reason to laugh. He just gave into whatever he was feeling. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Lucy blinked at him and then let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah…"

"It's a gift," Gray explained. "From—" He stopped himself. She was a stranger.

She was intelligent. She didn't probe him further. But it was three or four hastily drowned glasses later that Gray asked her, "So, what's your depression?"

Her face hardened in anger. "It's not a depression."

"A fight?"

"It's none of your business."

Gray shrugged and then waved a hand around his surroundings. "Maybe not. But if you want to get crap off your chest, this is the place to drown 'em and forget 'em.

Something about his callous words made her really, truly want to get everything off her chest. Truly want to complain and cry and wonder aloud why nothing was the perfect fairy tale anymore. And she knew, he wasn't the person. But it was his warm eyes despite the annoying and teasing face, his hands which he kept to himself unlike all those men who seemed to do the opposite as they ogled her.

Ad she burst out; "It's just…so unfair. Natsu…he was _good_. And he loved him…I mean he still does…I guess…and he just takes me for granted. He…doesn't…isn't like the way he was!" she gazed up tearfully at Gray. "He won't get a job…it's exhausting enough for me to work for _everything_. He…was—he used to be so caring, and that look in his eyes…I mean…it's like I'm his pet now. He doesn't lo—"

She stopped herself as her tears began to flow and looked away hurriedly. What had got into her?! Speaking of her relationship to a stranger at bar! The thought filled her with a fresh wave of irritation and she buried her face in her hands. How embarrassing.

Gray had been a little taken aback at her outburst, but he kept his face smooth and listened to her. He had no clue who she was talking about, but he knew she was feeling better at letting it out. It always did.

And a tiny part of Lucy _did _feel that way.

"I hope it…works out," Gray whispered to her.

She heaved a sigh for the tenth time and gave him a grimace. "It has to. I'm engaged now, remember? Commitment for eternity and beyond!" she joked, her voice still thick with emotions.

"Hm," He looked back at his glass. "My problems don't seem that big now."

"You can tell me."

He was about to harshly respond he wouldn't, when he saw her face. Her eyes were not eager for gossip, nor was she smiling as if trying to comfort him. She just looked at him, waiting, a tinge of pity in her eyes. Whether it was self-pity or for them both…he didn't know.

"She's been so…demanding. She doesn't like anything about me and anymore…and what…what am I supposed to do if she slams the door in my face every time?!" he said suddenly. "I can…don't get it. She fell in love with me before I did…and it's like she's been using me ever since. I admit, I'm not the most _romantic_ guy out there or whatever crap she expects. But I was _in love_. I know what it feels like and I tried to give her everything, but—"

He ran his hands through his now mildly wet hair. "Whatever, I guess. I broke up with her."

Lucy listened without interrupting. Now she nodded slowly. "First love and all that, huh?"

"Always sucks."

"I agree," she repeated his words. Then she tightened her coat around her further. She was afraid to stay here anymore. She couldn't help but speak of her problems with him, but she was not an idiot. What if he was just another Natsu, pretending to be one person with all his flattery up his sleeve and then turn out be not?

But she wasn't really afraid of that as much as she should have been. No, she was more afraid of opening up to him more than she should—it was just that he seemed to really care instead of provoke her for details about a messed up engagement.

"I…have to go," she stood up. To quickly—one of her heels snapped and she stumbled onto the counter.

"_Damn_ it!" she cussed.

Gray didn't stand up to help her, but asked her anyway, "How will you get home?"

"It's walking distance."

"You'll walk barefoot?"

She glared at him. Her bad mood was back, and now it was out in the form o f anger instead of tears. And his cockiness was not helping.

"Do I have another option?"

"I can drop you," he offered. He caught himself thinking, _Why did I say that to her?_ But didn't bother answering.

"No _thanks_," She hissed. _And try to take me home, I'm sure_ she thought bitterly. Were there good men at all?

He shrugged again, keeping his distance. "Alright. Just be safe."

The comment took her by surprise. If he didn't have bad intentions, why would he offer to take her back when she said it was walking distance? And yet, _be safe_ was so simple but genuine.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for this again.

"I'm sure I'll be…if you don't come along."

His eyes narrowed in anger. He had been nothing but polite to her, and she—! He looked down at his glass dismissively.

She was about to walk off when he spoke unthinkingly again, "Hey Lucy."

"What?" She turned back, wobbling on her broken heel.

"When can I next see you?"

Her eyes narrowed, mimicking his. "Never."

Gray raised a brow at her answer, and then bother saying goodbye as he filled his glass again. He heard her walk out of the door softer than she had stormed in, and let out a low whistle.

Outside in the downpour, Lucy Heartfilia's purse fell to the ground as she reached down to adjust her shoe. Then she somehow started to walk, pulling up her coat.

Rain washed over the purse on the muddy street.

* * *

**That's it for this one. Hope it was good, though it was just a introduction so I guess not. But anyway, make me happy by reviewing, please? :P **


End file.
